A Birthday Letter
by theinfinitemidnight
Summary: It is Hermione's birthday, and Draco cannot spend it with her, for reasons unknown- for reasons that will be uncovered in the letter. Where is Draco? A letter from Draco to his beloved Granger on her special day. Not your typical birthday letter.


_**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating my Dramione lately- and to compensate, I wrote a one-shot kind of thing in honor of Hermione's birthday. So here it goes! Reviews are much appreciated and I love you all- xoxo.**_

_Dearest Granger…__  
><em>_Hermione._

_If you are reading this, then it is September 19th- and I do believe that we both know what this day is, although if you forgot because of some selfless reason or another, I would not be surprised. _

_But yes, today happens to be your birthday- so the happiest birthday to you, my dear. Although I cannot be with you now, I assure you that my spirit will be celebrating this very day with you, making sure everything this day is absolutely perfect, just for you. Just to see that smile radiate your face- the smile that made my breath stop short… the smile that lit up my world so. _

_By now, you could have a beautiful family, with a doting husband and gorgeous, intelligent children with an over-fondness of books, just like their mother. Perhaps you will be the Minister of Magic, or perhaps you are world renowned for finding the cure for Dragonpox. Words cannot describe the grief, the__pain__ that it causes me to know that I won't be spending this day with you… but no matter now. I'm not writing you this letter to cause you any more pain. Lord knows that you don't need any more pain in your life. I often wondered why you had to go through so much suffering and distress… You, an amazing, kind, loving, gentle woman who gave everything away that she possibly could before she even thought about her own self. _

_Today is an extremely special day- no. That doesn't even begin to describe how September 19th all those years ago have changed my life. That day when you made your way into the world, lighting up the room with your deep brown orbs from the very start is the most important day of my life. For that day, the girl, the woman, the person that I will love with all of my heart and being- with every particle that builds up my existence has been brought into the world. My savior, my angel, my candle that led me from the dark and made me__see__ for the first time… _

_You must have wondered if I was scared. Scared of death. Of closing my eyes and never to open them again. My answer to you is no. I was not scared of death- I was scared of never spending another day with you, to never again wake up and feel you stirring softly in my arms, to never run my fingers through your beautifully soft hair. To never walk into a room and see you curled up with a book with your eyes that shone of fierce concentration… to never to be with you again. I cannot begin to describe how it feels right now, to imagine you moving on with your life with another man who is not me, some stranger holding you in his arms and kissing those angelically soft lips of yours- to think of you belonging to someone other than I. _

_But even that is less painful than to live life knowing that you would cease to exist from this world, that your laughter will never brighten up someone's day again, that the books you love so will never feel your gentle, caressing touch again. In some ways, it was almost an easy decision to walk to my death. So please, love, do not shed any more tears for me. Just know that I loved you- no. Love you like I never loved anything else that existed in this world. I love you more than I loved watching the sun rise, making its way across the sky in the early morning, waking up the world during its journey. I love you more than I love the feeling of flying on my broomstick, feeling as free as a bird._

_The journey of loving you has been the best one that I've ever had in my whole entire life. So on this day, this extremely important, crucial day of September 19th, I have to thank you. Thank you so much for stepping into my life in the most unexpected and darkest of times- thank you for existing and being the perfect being that you undoubtedly are. Thank you, for making September 19th the most important day of my life, and thank you for showing me what to love someone unconditionally and irrevocably is. _

_Although I am not with you now- although the unknown of death separates us with a great, indescribable amount of distance, just know that I love you so. And I will never, ever regret walking to the end of my life to save yours. For I know my life will go on as long as you are here, in this world, living-__breathing__, and just__being__. _

_Happiest birthday to you, my dear- and I cannot say this enough times:_

_I love you._

_-Draco._


End file.
